


Play&Play

by LostShootingStar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 佑灰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostShootingStar/pseuds/LostShootingStar
Summary: 一位拖延症晚期患者终于记起了她的账号和密码...
Relationships: 全圆佑/文俊辉, 金珉奎/徐明浩
Kudos: 39





	Play&Play

**Author's Note:**

> 一位拖延症晚期患者终于记起了她的账号和密码...

＊  
丝滑的睡袍堪堪搭在锁骨处，灯光打下的阴影无意中增添了几分诱惑。徐明浩整个人懒洋洋地挂在金珉奎身上，修长的双腿勾着沙发扶手，任凭对方在颈窝处点起一簇簇花火，仿佛下一秒就要绽放。  
夜色渐浓，氛围正好，好就好在去他妈了个蛋的！谁他妈一直打电话跟催命一样的！耽误老子造小人，你他妈给老子当儿子吗？！徐明浩愤怒地接起电话，只见他脸色越来越黑，黑得和刚从夏威夷回来的金珉奎没什么区别。  
挂断电话后，徐明浩把手机往床上一摔，简单明了地表达了自己的心情：“操。”  
“好嘞。”金珉奎托着人屁股就准备往床上扔，然而徐明浩根本没给他这个机会，双手快准狠掐胸前两点，金珉奎两腿一软直接跪下，怀里的人儿顺势跳下来急匆匆跑去换衣服。  
徐明浩刚拉上外套拉链，下一秒就被大力抱住，金珉奎像只大狗狗不想让主人离家一样，趴人背上赖着不动：“非要现在去吗？”然后拉着他的手放在自己身下，在耳边低声说，“我这儿还没解决呢……”  
“给你三个选择：第一，割了；第二，自己撸吧撸吧完事儿；”徐明浩转过身，不重不轻地在上面弹了一下，然后从小腹一路向上抚摸到脸庞，“第三，乖乖躺床上，等我回来。”  
大狗狗瞬间蔫儿了：“……宝贝儿，你不觉得有点残忍吗？”  
徐明浩捏了捏对方因为不满而撅着的嘴：“那我说个更残忍的：刚刚来电话说俊哥又去8bar玩了。”  
金珉奎简单明了地表达了自己的心情：“操。我和你一起去。”然后果断回屋去穿衣服，边穿边诅咒全圆佑和文俊辉每次夜间运动都被打断。

＊  
文俊辉在台上扭得正欢，根本不知道奎八两口子正在赶来的路上，还考虑如何把他从店里踢出去。要说这店还有他五分之一的投资呢，凭什么不能来？还每次都跟防狼一样防着他？  
凭你每次来都没什么好事啊小祖宗。  
文俊辉第一次来时，刚和全圆佑吵完架，又和金珉奎打了一架：金珉奎以为文俊辉是他万千情敌之一，文俊辉以为金珉奎是来找事儿的流氓。不打不相识，没想到后来俩人还算沾亲带故。  
文俊辉第二次来时，刚和全圆佑吵完架，坐吧台边喝闷酒，一不留神被一个中年油腻男子揩了油，正好徐明浩当时也在店里，把那人打得到现在还在医院躺着。  
文俊辉第三次来时，刚和全圆佑吵完架，来找徐明浩发牢骚，恰逢对家寻衅滋事，动静挺大的，不小心见了红。当然，第二天对家老窝就被全圆佑连锅端了。  
文俊辉第四次来时，刚和全圆佑吵完架，……  
……  
想必大家可能已经发现，以上事件，都有一个共同的起因：和全圆佑吵架。  
文俊辉不和全圆佑吵架不来8bar，这是一个常识。文俊辉一来8bar就鸡飞狗跳的，这也是一个常识。于是8bar老板徐明浩每天虔诚焚香，真情实感地祝福他俊哥和圆佑哥能生活和谐，整天和谐，整晚和谐。可能是因为今天徐小八满脑子都想着和自家小葵花做一些羞羞的事情，忘记祈祷，这不，flag就倒了。  
文俊辉虽然名草有主，可觊觎他的人依旧不少。店长战战兢兢地通知完徐明浩，一边加强了安保措施，一边紧盯着台上跳钢管舞的文俊辉。  
没错，钢管舞。  
要是他跳的是广场舞，或者跳舞的人不是他，也用不着这么大阵仗。  
宽大的白衬衣只系了中间两颗扣子，随着身姿在钢管上旋转，衣衫飞舞下的腰肢看得人眼睛冒火，简直就是一仙子，还是个爱穿皮裤的仙子，紧身的质感包裹着一双长腿，恰到好处的低腰让人想入非非。  
刚坐吧台边喘口气歇一会儿，就有熟客跟文俊辉开玩笑，说俊哥你一身这是要抢8bar头号舞男的饭碗呐。文俊辉听了眉毛一挑，笑意盈盈地说：“那哥哥要不要包我一晚上，我给你单独跳点更刺激的？”那人干笑一下，他有胆想没命看，要是真敢看了，估计第二天眼珠子就被全圆佑抠下来当手串儿盘了。  
文俊辉不以为意地嗤笑一声，灌下一大口酒，扭头对旁边的人说：“你们俩有屁快放，别在这儿磨磨唧唧的，真烦。”这俩穿的黑不溜秋的傻大个从他下台开始就一直跟着他，鬼鬼祟祟的，磨的文俊辉这火气蹭蹭蹭地往上冒。  
“这位少爷，我们老板请您过去喝酒，请跟我们走一趟。”  
“那我要是说不去呢？”  
“我们老板说，价格都好商量。”  
呦呵，还真把他当头牌了？有意思。文俊辉冲店长招招手，示意他别跟过来。店长心里擦了一把汗：老板，珉九哥，在吗？俊哥又双叒叕被逗上钩了！

＊  
经常来8bar玩的都知道文俊辉这号人物，文式集团大公子，有钱有闲，还生得一副漂亮的皮囊，猫相，有人说他是妖猫转世，能把人勾的五迷三道的。当年大家都在观望着，以后会是哪路神仙能把这个妖精给收了。  
没曾想，收服文俊辉的不是什么神，而是敢弑神的崔组二当家全圆佑，看着文质彬彬的，实则人狠话不多，是个莫得感情的狼灭。很少出现在组外，说好听点，神龙见首不见尾，说通俗点，一个字，宅。崔组老四崔韩率评价到：这哥就像一根常年压在冰箱最底层的老冰棍，冷的要死，还没老冰棍甜。偏偏文俊辉这把火能把他烧起来，随便摩擦几下就窜出小火苗。点火的人本来还想玩火，结果玩着玩着，就不小心把自己玩进去了。  
正所谓“一物降一物”，说不准文俊辉和全圆佑到底谁降服了谁，不过用崔组老大崔胜澈的话说，这就是破锅自有破锅盖，一个祸害，一个变态，真他妈绝配！  
全圆佑第一次也是唯一一次和文俊辉一起出现在8bar，就是来邀请徐明浩去他俩婚礼的。  
金珉奎远远看着小姐妹谈心的俊八，又看了看全圆佑手上的戒指，惊得话都说不囫囵：“……圆佑哥，你，为什么，不是，你们，没，分手，吗？”  
全圆佑戴着一副金丝眼镜，镜片反射的光让人孩怕。  
“你哪只眼看到我们要分了？”  
“那你们两个天天吵架跟世界大战一样的……”  
“我们那叫打.情.骂.俏。”  
金珉奎：这哥什么时候开始学说骚话了？？？  
“不对啊哥，你们都亲自邀请明浩了，怎么没人邀请邀请我啊？难道……你们……你们孤立我了？”金珉奎少女式捂胸口，悲痛欲绝，身为崔组老三，全圆佑亲爱的弟弟，这种喜事竟然不通知他，这究竟是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧？  
“昨天晚上我才给胜澈哥和韩率说，本来想叫着你一起吃个饭，”全圆佑玩着手里的酒瓶，停顿了一下，接着说，“倒是你，打电话不接发信息也不回，我今天要不是来这儿根本见不到你人，你还好意思说？”  
金珉奎摸了摸后脑勺，小脸一红：“我这不是想要追赶上您英年早婚的步伐吗……而且我们家小八太抢手了，我要看紧点！”  
全圆佑面无表情地吐槽：“你这是怕被主人抛弃的狗狗吧。”  
金珉奎：汪~~~~  
与此同时，珉汪汪的主人徐小八一双眼瞪得圆溜溜的：“……啥玩意儿？你要嫁人了？”手里一抖，刚刚倒好的酒直接溢了出来。完犊子了，这个世界是真要完犊子了，文俊辉居然要跟人结婚？！  
“淦！你才嫁人！你全家都嫁人！老子这是娶！是娶！”文猫猫直接炸毛，上手就要去挠徐小八的痒，可他忘了自己和徐小八的武力值之间差了五个金珉奎，被人一巴掌糊回座位上，老老实实不敢造次。  
“不管是娶是嫁，俊哥，我就问你一句：你真的想好了吗？”  
文俊辉玩着杯子里的吸管，听徐明浩这么一问，不自觉地扭头看向和金珉奎聊天的全圆佑。也许真的是心灵感应，也许文俊辉一直在他的视线里，全圆佑回过头来静静地看着他。

文俊辉笑了，全圆佑也笑了。

＊  
文俊辉这次来8bar并不是因为和全圆佑吵架。磨合了这么长时间，小野猫早就收起了爪子，而老冰棍也被融化得甜滋滋的，不经意间流露出旁若无人的亲密，奎八看了都说过分。  
然而全圆佑“工作”性质特殊，不可能天天陪着文俊辉。尤其前一段时间，全圆佑天天往组里跑，有时候甚至夜不归宿。还是徐明浩告诉他的，崔胜澈带着崔韩率去美国勇追旧爱了，留下全圆佑和金珉奎在组里坐镇。文俊辉当时还在心里不屑，追人都追不好，改天给崔胜澈上一课，当然，要三倍收费狠敲他一笔，谁让他给圆圆留那么多活，这都是圆圆应得的“加班费”。  
可这“加班费”还没到手，自己的感情就出现危机。  
今天是全圆佑和文俊辉相恋7周年的日子，也是他们结婚一周年的日子。  
全圆佑出国一周，原本说下午回家，文俊辉从一早就开始忙活，亲自下厨，想要给他一个惊喜。等到中午，全圆佑打电话说，晚上还有应酬，下飞机直接回组里，不一定什么时候回家，然后匆匆挂了电话。  
都说七年之痒，他突然觉得，是不是他们两个也跨不过这个坎儿。文俊辉没和全圆佑吵，只是自己个儿心里别扭了，委屈了，矫情了，一颗金豆豆啪嗒掉在和金珉奎学来的菜谱上。文俊辉在自己心里问了十万个凭什么，又骂了全圆佑一万遍大猪蹄子。大猪蹄子还说婚后不允许他单独去酒吧，他今天就要破这个例，谁让全圆佑不重视他和他们的爱情，出去浪也不会被发现，大不了，大不了吵一架呗……

哎，圆圆好久都没和我吵架了呢。

＊  
文俊辉愣了一下，发现自己已经走到了角落里格挡出来的卡座。他瞥了眼那个所谓的“老板”，那老板向他伸出手来示好，文俊辉直接无视坐了下来，一言不发。  
老板笑眯眯地盯着文俊辉：“文先生今天单独出来喝酒啊？”见文俊辉不搭理他，自顾自接着说：“我是金哲秀，全圆佑的工作伙伴，看您今天独自在8bar，就邀请您过来，咱们两个聊聊天。”  
文俊辉并没有接那人递过来的酒，只是叫服务生再送过来一杯苏打水，风轻云淡地冷笑了一下：“哦，是吗？就普通聊天啊？您手下可是跟我说，价格好商量的。”  
“一群不长眼的东西会不会说话！知道这是谁吗就在这瞎放屁！都给我滚！”金哲秀假意训斥了手下，转脸又是一副谄媚的表情：“文先生消消气，明天我回去好好修理他们！”  
“手下不知道就算了，您有什么事最好抓紧时间说。”文俊辉刚刚还好奇这个不长眼的瞎子到底是什么货色，现在听到他一口一个“文先生”，令人作呕，果然不是什么好东西。  
金哲秀默不作声地往他身边挪了挪，离得越来越近：“就随便聊聊天呗，看您一个人怪寂寞的，是不是现在全圆佑不在身边？咱俩留个联系方式，无聊的话随时可以找我，没有老公陪，我随时奉陪啊。”  
本来看在金哲秀和全圆佑认识的份上，文俊辉不好意思驳了人家面子，可说到这份上他再听不懂就是傻子了。文俊辉爱玩归爱玩，分寸还是有的，这个狗屁金哲秀算哪根葱，他越看这人不寻常的笑，越从心底里觉得恶心，浑身难受。  
“你对我们圆佑的行踪还怪了解的，那你对圆佑的脾气了解吗？”  
“脾气什么的还真不太清楚，但是据说今天全圆佑刚下飞机，就火急火燎地去会见一个美女，急匆匆上了人家的车，都来不及回家见你，你说，他这算不算急脾气？”  
“……你他妈想说的就是这些？告诉你，我们两个的关系用不着你编排。”去他大爷的，全圆佑要是能急成那个德行他文俊辉一年不吃火锅。摸清楚此人来者不善的用意，文俊辉想远离金哲秀，可是他发现自己好像有点使不上力，两腿发软。从刚才开始，他就觉得身体里有些怪怪的，明明没有喝这个人给他递的酒，只是在在吧台边喝了一杯低度的红酒……  
“俊哥，你一身这是要抢8bar头号舞男的饭碗呐”  
操了，吧台边那个王八蛋，在酒里下了药。  
文俊辉用尽全力去控制意识，身体却不由自主地开始颤抖：“妈的……你……到底想干什么……”  
“我只是想找你聊天啊。”金哲秀看着文俊辉微微颤抖的身体，摸了摸他通红的耳廓，笑得越发放肆起来：“文俊辉先生，咱们还有一晚上可以聊呢……”

＊  
“想要聊什么，我来陪你聊。”  
哐地一声，是玻璃与玻璃碰撞的声音。一瓶红颜容砸在金哲秀面前的玻璃桌上，金哲秀抬头刚想骂人，结果就像见鬼一样张着嘴说不出话来。  
全圆佑长腿一迈，径直走到文俊辉旁边坐下来，将人搂在怀里，亲了亲他汗湿的鬓角，低声说：“俊尼对不起，我还是来晚了……”  
文俊辉隐约听到了熟悉的声音，紧绷的心弦终于放松下来。他无力地往全圆佑身上凑了凑，声音也变得轻飘飘的：“圆圆……我好难受啊……”  
全圆佑的眉头一皱，招呼不远处的金珉奎过来。金珉奎走过来恶狠狠地瞪了金哲秀一眼，把虚弱的文俊辉给扛走了。紧接着，全圆佑掏出一把瑞士军刀，无声地把玩着，转得人心里发毛。  
室内一直不停闪烁的灯光随着喧闹的音乐而终止，躁动的人群站在原地，不知发生了什么。  
“各位顾客非常抱歉，本店临时闭店，为表达歉意，今晚免去在场各位的一切费用，请各位在5分钟内离开，其余无关人士也尽快撤离……”徐明浩的声音扩散在整个8bar，大家虽然不明所以，但是联想到8bar和崔组的关系，一时间作鸟兽散，室内只剩下全圆佑的人，和金哲秀。  
“不用看了，你的手下都去好好‘休息’了。”全圆佑接过手下递来的杯子，开了一瓶酒，倒了满满一整杯，推到金哲秀面前。“喝。”  
金哲秀脸上的笑容有些挂不住，骑虎难下，端起酒杯的时候手抖撒了一身，然后还是硬着头皮喝完了。他擦了擦头上的汗珠，不知所措地问道：“您……您怎么来了？”  
“来刷boss战啊，游戏玩到最后不都有个boss战吗？”全圆佑的手指摩挲着酒瓶的标签，心想好酒喂狗真是可惜了。他低沉的嗓音，几乎快把周围的空气冰冻住：“不过这个boss战的难度，对我来说，有些低级了，金哲秀。”  
金哲秀的瞳孔剧烈颤动，他才不是什么boss，眼前这个面无表情的男人才是游戏最后的大魔王。只听大魔王接着说：“本来只是想陪你玩玩，趁此机会把你那些个狗杂种一并解决了，没想到你居然敢动我的人，呵，真是……”  
“你……全都知道……”  
“和我玩游戏，要有点智商，很明显，你和你妹妹都没有脑子这个好东西。”  
明明身份隐藏得很好，计划也很完美，假借公司会谈，由妹妹拖住全圆佑，他这边对文俊辉下手。只要过了这一晚，他就可以毁了文俊辉，毁了全圆佑……  
“我觉得你好像对我的审美水平有什么误会，或者是对我的智商有什么误会？”连自己妹妹都能利用的混蛋，根本没可以继续留在这个世上的理由。全圆佑习惯性推了推眼镜，明明是透明镜片，然而此刻却看不清神情。  
“对于你妹妹我不多评价什么，但是你要知道一点：已经品尝过珍馐美味的人，怎么还会去闻路边的一坨屎？”全圆佑往前坐了一些，单手撑着下巴，欣赏对方因恐惧而颤栗的神情，“哦，对了，小公主还在北区仓库里等着呢。”  
金哲秀早已瘫在沙发上，药效逐渐发挥出作用，汗水浸湿了他的衣服，像条搁浅的鱼，大口大口地呼吸着。  
“游戏结束了。明天早上，崔组会有人去你们总部‘安排’的。”  
全圆佑起身准备离开，然后貌似又想到了什么，移步到金哲秀面前。  
“刚刚是哪根手指头碰他了？”全圆佑再次掏出了他特别订制的军刀，里面的刀片十分锋利，削铁如泥。  
“我……我没有……没有啊……”  
“没听清？我再说一遍：哪根手指，碰到文俊辉了？”  
金哲秀吓得从沙发上滑下来趴在地上，眼泪口水汗水沾湿一地，嘴里不住地道歉忏悔。  
手下递过来一副白手套，全圆佑慢慢地戴了上去，如同一个即将动刀的大夫，然后蹲在瘫软成一坨的金哲秀跟前，捡起他的一只手，仔细打量他手背上的筋络。金哲秀没了反抗的力气，脑海中想起不断浮现关于全圆佑的变态传言。只有传言发生在自己身上时，人们才愿意相信那是事实。  
在他失去意识之前，一句冷到冰点的话刺透了他的耳膜。  
“我的宝贝，是你的脏手能随便触碰的吗？”

＊

文俊辉被安置到8bar的隐藏隔间里，这是徐明浩的办公室，也是他偶尔休息的地方。金珉奎把人放到床上，想去帮他倒杯水，结果反身就被文俊辉死死抱住不放。金珉奎欲哭无泪，这哥到底是中迷药了还是吃大力丸了，怎么突然这么大力气？  
徐明浩端着一杯凉水进屋，结果看到金珉奎一脸哭相地坐在地上挣扎，快被文俊辉勒死了，赶紧上去把两人拉开。文俊辉意识不清地在床上乱蹭，从脸到胸口都染上淡粉色，嘴里还无意识喊着“圆圆”“圆圆”，跟小猫叫春似的……  
等等？！  
“卧槽，俊哥这中的不是迷药，怕不是………”  
徐明浩及时阻止自己往下看的视线，赶紧拿了一床小被子替文俊辉盖上，金珉奎不知所措地在徐明浩身边站着，眼睛也不知道往哪儿看。  
“我他妈现在就去削了那个王八蛋！”徐明浩说着就往外冲，被金珉奎拦腰抱住：“宝贝儿别激动，圆佑哥肯定不会放过他的。他让咱俩先在这边守着，别俊哥又出什么事儿了。”  
两人将视线移到床上：文俊辉热的难受，开始在被子下面乱翻腾，自顾自褪下身上所有的遮蔽物。  
沉默两秒后，奎八二人相视无言，互相替对方捂住双眼。  
“俊尼怎么样了？”全圆佑脸上还带有残留的血迹，可语气却是截然不同的温柔。  
“太棒了！哥你终于来了！！”徐明浩听到救星的声音，飞快地跑上去交代各种事项，“不是，我们的意思是，俊哥就交给你了圆佑哥，床头抽屉里有你们需要的东西，浴室也可以用，随便折腾，明天我再找人来打扫，我们走了，拜拜！”说完拉着珉九撒丫子就跑。  
全圆佑的反射弧不允许他在短时间内理解徐小八叽里呱啦的一段话。他歪了歪头，转身走到床头柜边，拉开抽屉一看，纸巾、湿巾、安全……安全套？润滑液？？颈圈？？？手铐？？？？  
他又扭头看看床上不停扭动不停呻吟的小猫，伸手轻柔地抚摸上文猫猫的脸颊，结果却猝不及防地被一把抓住拽到床上，然后小猫自顾自拉着他的手往自己身下探寻。  
在药效的作用下，文俊辉的举动比平时更加大胆，更加诱惑，浑身的欲望和热情集中到某一点，他急切地想要释放，却不得章法，眼泪几乎快被逼出来。此时此刻，全圆佑就像一棵救命稻草，拯救他，给与他一丝生机，又让他再度沦陷。  
文俊辉如藤蔓般攀附在全圆佑的身上，手指不停摩挲着对方的脖颈，可颈部以下的衣服布料限制了他接下来的行动。即使文俊辉现在意识不是特别清楚，他还是习惯性地做了自己最常做的事情。正所谓“熟能生巧”，他不仅脱自己衣服快，脱别人衣服也是一把好手，这一系列举动几乎让全圆佑笑出声来，然而转念想到自己最珍贵的宝贝差点被人得手，他手下的力度猛地加重，惹得文俊辉不满地闷哼一声。  
“俊尼，知道我是谁吗？”  
文俊辉微微睁开双眼，眼神迷离而湿润，飘忽的语气里满含着渴求：“圆圆，帮帮我…快点儿……唔……”然后奉献上自己的唇舌，急切而热烈。全圆佑给予了他最想要的回应，品尝他甜美的嘴唇，他的脖颈，他的乳首，他的每一寸肌肤。全圆佑肆意地标记着，占有着，娇艳的花盛开在娇嫩的私密领域，他要让全世界知道，文俊辉只属于他一个人。  
小猫在主人手里交代了一次，被伺候得舒服了，很自觉地向主人露出肚皮。文俊辉敞开身躯，承受着全圆佑近乎撕扯般的啃咬，痛觉都转化成燃烧欲望的催化剂，而理性随欲望蒸发到无边的夜空中。全圆佑直接将他的一条腿架在肩膀上，一手固定着怀里不安分的宝贝，另一手进行着润滑工作。即使文俊辉急切地渴求着他的进入，即使全圆佑忍得也很辛苦，他也不想让他最珍贵的唯一受到一丝一毫的上海。  
然而文俊辉丝毫不领情，他整个人蹭着床单来回扭动，绷紧的脚掌无意地摩擦过全圆佑的后腰，嘴里还嗯嗯啊啊地不停呻吟，搞得全圆佑好几次润滑都进行不下去。  
“你再乱动，我就直接上了！”全圆佑嗓音喑哑，警告没有丝毫自觉的小妖精，可这种话对于文俊辉毫无威慑力，嘴里依旧哼哼唧唧的，发出诱人的邀请：“圆圆，快点……你进来……”  
“妈的，真是欠操……”  
火热的前端顶在穴口强势进入，被侵入的不适让文俊辉浑身颤栗着，他紧紧抱住身上之人，嘴里求饶着“出去”“不要”，仿佛前一秒叫嚣着让人进来的不是他一样。全圆佑安抚着对方光滑的脊背，身下继续毫不留情地进攻。文俊辉吃痛了，一口咬在全圆佑肩膀上。直至整根没入，之前的痛呼慢慢暧昧起来，灵活的猫舌舔舐着刚才留下的印记，舒服的呻吟一声声挠人心口，在碰到某一点时，身体更是主动迎合上去，令人欲罢不能。真是只妖猫，能把人吃得骨头都不剩，全圆佑稍一分神，就听到他的小猫撒娇道：“要抱抱……”然后四肢并用缠了上来……  
在一声拔高的呻吟中，全圆佑加速冲刺，小穴一下一下贪婪地吮吸着他，好像永远不想让他离开。猛地顶到了最深处，全圆佑在耳边轻声教导：“俊尼，以后不要再……”还没说完，就被亲吻堵住了后半句话语。  
文俊辉微微喘息着，药效过了大半，他的眼神里恢复了清澈，却依旧满含情欲。双目对视中，一滴泪珠从他潮红的脸颊划过，全圆佑含吻了上去，轻笑一声：“还真是只狡猾的小猫呢……”

夜色漫漫，游戏才刚刚开始。


End file.
